A Dust of Hope
by Nyonil
Summary: OCxJack - When Esther finally accepts her fate she slowly falls for a little Winter Spirit, but will she even be able with her complicated family and dreadful past?
1. Prologue

A Dust of Hope

-Prologue-

Quiet. Too quiet. Silence. Oh…how I missed and hated it. I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. Light. It was not the sun but the Moon. It was him. After so long and he still watches over me.

I turned my head to the side, facing the window and looked straight at him.

The Moon's light shifted and moved onto my face. It was soft and warm. No matter how cold I was, he always cared.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep yet again."Why do you always have to do this? It's not like I will ever forgive you…father…" I whispered. The Moon's light stopped and slowly retracted the extended arm of light.

* * *

The chains clanked.

Shadows followed down under the broken bed as Pitch was being dragged by Nightmares. Black shadows engulfing the defeated Nightmare conjurer.

"You have failed me!" A dark, deep growl snarled from within the shadows.

"I..It wasn't my fault!" The fallen Nightmare king shouted.

The shadows emerged together and formed a slender figure. Narrow silver grey eyes opened and eyed down Pitch.

"It matters not. I will give you one last chance...but first… I want every ounce of power you obtained from the guardians." The voice sounded annoyed, yet the figure was smiling. It took a step towards Pitch and the Nightmares around him immediately retreated. Fear engulfed the Nightmares themselves.

"But…"Pitch tried to protest but words got stuck in his throat when the eyes lowered down to his level.

"Should you fail me again, I will personally take everything away from you my dear Pitch… And I mean…EVERYTHING!" The Shadow disappeared as fast as it appeared.

Pitch gulped and let out a sign of relief. He may be the conjurer of Nightmares and feeds on Fear, but he dreaded that shadow and those silver grey eyes more than anything.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Diamond

Sitting on the side of the ice ring, I looked at my necklace. A beautiful, slightly blue diamond. It was so old. Very old. Much like me…

I raised my eyes and looked at an old woman, hands on her hips. She was furious.

"Will you snap out of it and move yourself? I want to see you practice not slouch around here in a pretty dress." She snapped. She was the old granny Claire, my coach. She was inpatient and very cheerful. Always there to support me, even thought I was the newest member of the team.

I shrugged and on my feet, patting off the ice and snow off of my butt.

"Y'know! For a girl it is extremely bad to sit on ice! Especially at your age. What will you do when you get old like me? Suffer of I don't know what?"

"Oh granny Claire… I won't catch a cold or anything!" If only she would know. 'I doubt I will ever get old enough to even hope to get gray hair…'

I let the flow of the ice take me slowly and steadily I increased my speed. I closed my eyes and at the next corner I turned around. Yes, ice skating or even gymnastics was relaxing me. After I felt confident enough in my speed I tried a simple axel jump. Yes…my speed was good enough, now just a little more. Two more turns and I feel confident enough to take off again. A quadruple axel followed by a triple axel. As I land a gust of wind goes past me and slightly pushes me making me realize my landing will be disastrous. And it did end badly. I fell on the slippery surface.

"Ahh slicker- good for nothing skates! I should've given you better ones! And you were doing so great… No one in my team ever got close to making a quad! "Clair was muttering as she came near me, ready to help me get on my feet or check if I broke something.

It wasn't the case, but nor did I even listen to what she had to say. I just got lost while looking at the sky. 'I forgot we were outside… But that wind didn't feel natural'. I looked behind me as if I was expecting someone to be there, laughing at me. But no one was there. It was just me and snow landscape.

Yet, I felt insecure. I didn't like to be around spirits. I despised them even thought I was part of it too.

As a measure, while trying to get up I left a tiny pile of sparkling silver blue sand behind with a little memory in it and trailed off back to Claire. From that pile a little baby dragon was born. The little fellow opened its huge eyes, two beams of glowing crystal blue, and they flared up. I was instantly aware my creation was awake. It flapped its little wings. Suddenly he picked up on something and hid in the snow, blending in due to the silver. Looking up he saw a lanky but tall boy floating, or at least that's what it looked like for me, above the ice ring. He had white hair and a shepherd staff. He was also barefooted and chuckling mischievously at me.

I got the information I needed and in an instant the dragon flew past the lanky spirit and crashed into my back, blending on with my skin leaving behind some glitter. I looked back and saw the spirit's puzzled look. I grinned at him.

'Hmpf…you're not the only one to surprise others' I giggled and turned my head only to face the worried look of my coach. Two worried green, old eyes looking at me like I was insane, and then looking behind only to see nothing. She raised a brow.

"Are you alright? Did the-" She never had the chance to finish.

A horde of little children rushed to the ice ring yelling, screaming and scaring off all the other team members. I never knew why, but kids always placed a heartwarming smile on my face. Also, each and one of them had a little bluish silver dragon around them.

Ah children! Full of creativity and imagination. Fruit of fantasy and dreams and also for myself. I was not your ordinary skater. I was part human, part spirit, trapped forever in this never aging body that can feed off of food and people believing in me too. You see I am the root of anyone's creativity. As long as they have new ideas, they believe in me without even realizing.

I looked up at the sky and I felt full of joy. I stretched out my arms and started skating towards the children. They all looked so happy!

"Hello everyone! What's the rush?" I smiled back at them.

"We're here because Jack said he knows a great skating ring!" They all said together. "And he was right too!" Another boy, whom arrived later than the others, huffed.

"Jack?" I raised a little my brow and looked over at the dragons asking for a shard of their memories "Who is this Jack? One of you?"

"No! He is Jack Frost! He's right over there!" And they pointed right at the lanky boy behind me. I turned my head and smiled at him while my bluish silver dragons popped their little head around me. He looked surprised. I straightened up while still looking at Jack and stretched up a bit. My dragons were already showing their affection by rubbing like little kittens on my neck, chin, face and hair.

"Well who wants to have a little fun? " I stole his line. Everyone looked so surprised so I just grabbed some snow off the edge of the ring and randomly threw a hastily made snowball. And I took off to the middle of the skating ring.

"OH! It's on!" I finally heard the white haired boy say.

* * *

Somewhere else, far away, in a deep, dark borrow another slender figure was standing straight. Looking at his own globe, Pitch was eaten from inside out. He, the Nightmare King, had been driven back by his own nightmares and fears. Pitch felt defeated, ashamed. He hated the guardians more than ever. He wanted revenge, but that was not the case anymore. He was trapped, hopeless, alone and most importantly, not strong enough.

"Damn it!" He cursed, screeching his teeth.

As if the globe or even the borrow itself was watching him, shadows gathered and engulfed the room into darkness. A pair of glowing silver grey eyes appeared out of nowhere, moving along with the shadows.

"You know… Pitch… I would like to offer you a bargain…" A deep raspy, growled like voice said, wrapping itself around the Nightmare King.

"A bargain? What could YOU possibly offer me?"

"Oh… don't be like that. I can offer you more-"

"Offer me what? Your little black sand trick did not work efficient enough! I was driven back and eaten by my own creations! WHAT could YOU possibly offer more than that?"

"Now now… let's…let's not be hasty shall we? " A sick sense of humor was emanating from beneath the glowing eyes. "You and I, both know, we could rule the world IF only I was not in these chains…"

"Indeed! IF! But you are, and NO ONE KNOWS where you ARE! NO ONE!"Pitch raised his voice in both despair and anger. His one chance of being seen again slipped away and this… this thing was teasing him with it. " How could I possibly know where the hell you are!?"

"You can't get to me even if you wanted you…I need someone… Someone more powerful to get me out of these chains… "

"Who? Who do you need?" A glimmer of hope shinned in Pitch's amber eyes. Yes, he could still have his chance!

"Someone…someone like her…"

* * *

_Alrighty guys! I finished chapter one. Hope you like it!_

_Any feedback/criticism/desires/hate/love welcomed :D_

_I feel very rusty and not quite satisfied but I keep on writing!_


	3. Chapter 2 - A Fear

**_A.N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM RotG _**

_Just my own c: _

_Ps: Sorry I forgot about this the first 2 posts :C I'M NEW!_

* * *

"Who is she?" Pitch asked in a seductive but questioning tone.

"It does not matter to you…" The eyes were circling the ball of shadow which formed the image of a young woman, probably no older than eighteen, with lush, long hair that had the tips dyed in a silver-white along with few highlights. The young adult turned her head and a pair of calming, beautiful strong blue eyes that glimmered in silver faced Pitch. Her face was soft, but sharp, her chin framing up in a perfect v shape and the apples of her cheek were slightly full giving her a perfect profile. The lips were delicate, perfect as well, and painted in a nude pink colour. The focal point of the shadows moved further revealing a thin, almost lanky body. Pitch couldn't tell whether she was tall or short as she was the only one on the screen, yet he assumed due to her long legs that she was at least average of height. She did not have too many forms, but neither did she look be strong. 'What could he possibly want with such a delicate creature?' Pitch thought for himself, narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly the silver grey, intimidating eyes no longer circled the globe, but rather nearly embraced it. Almost as if she was extremely important to him, someone dear. Pitch grinned. As if the spirit felt it, he eyed down the Nightmare King and like hunting a prey moved in closed to him. The fear crept on into Pitch, little nightmares appearing around him.

"What do you fancy Pitch?" Before the Nightmare conjurer could even spit out a lame, hastily made up answer, the shadow creature snapped. Pitch's jaw was held tight in a perfectly shaped claw, ready to clench. "She is MINE!" And as if nothing ever happened, the shadow returned to observing the girl.

"S- so" Pitch cleared his throat. "What do I have to do?"

"What do you have to do?"The shadow joked around, hopping from one side to the other. "I want you to bring her here, then we will see…" The growled voice was almost laughing as he said it while watching the globe.

'He is nothing, but insane…' Pitch turned around ready to leave, not wanting to question any further, feeling insecure about his own life. Yet, he couldn't help it. "What good will she be to you? She is just a human…"

As if the shadow expected his question, it bursted out in laughter making the entire borrow clank and shiver in fear. "She is but only a human you say…" The eyes turned towards Pitch's back. "Oh my dear minion… you shall see, you shall… but first, bring her to me…"

The Nightmare King let out a deep sign and almost fully sank into the shadows when the voice grabbed his attention again.

"Oh…and do be careful… she is very, very dangerous…"

* * *

It was sunset. I was tired. The children already left for their homes as it was starting to get cold. Yet I wasn't alone. This awful spirit was hanging around me like I was covered in sweets. It kept chuckling and laughing as I kept ducking his playful snowballs and gusts of wind that, I supposed, were to grab my attention. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sign.

"Look!"I felt him stop dead in tracks. "I do not care who you are, but obviously you are the spirit of winter…yes thank you for creating my favorite season but I am done with you! Just go and do your thing!" I spat out, not even once glancing his way.

"But you are the only one your age that can see me…" There we go again. Spirits happy someone sees them or someone my age sees them. I turned around and eyed him down.

"I know… I've been told many times… But I do not like spirits hanging around me. Hence why I disappear without a trace after meeting one. I am sick of moving constantly, even thought I have to either way. So would you please at least never come close to me?"

"Who are you?" He asked eyes full of curiosity. Ah, why they had to be such an intense blue that matches that hair perfectly? No matter. He was like any other spirit. After I disappear, they never ever search for me again, like I was nothing but a gust of air. " I asked who are you… or what are you?" I got scared for a second. He was so close to my face that I was feeling his cold yet warm breath brushing my skin softly. I turned around suddenly, flustered.

"It's none of your business!"

"It is… you seem to be able to see me, know so much about spirits to hate them yet everyone sees you. And let's not forget about those weird dragons that seem to just adore you!"

"I said…" I turned around suddenly, looking very angry. "It is none of you damn business!" I started to walk towards my home. "And do me a favor and never contact me again!" I shouted, knowing that he didn't float towards me.

A second later I heard the staff hitting the ground. I closed my eyes and let out another sign. It was always the same. His ice nearly reached me when suddenly it stopped. Nothing ever touched me and I felt that the spirit had a puzzled look on his face.

I never looked back. It was bad to feed them. I somewhat felt guilty. Last time I had to do something like this was a couple hundred years ago with a nature spirit. Poor thing, he never really recovered feeling that I disappeared. Yet it was necessary. Where spirits were so was he. I did not was him to watch over me, nor see me. I despised him, so much I could never forget what he did! Yet I never parted with what I had from him.

Upon reaching my house, I left the skates outside next to the door on a little hook and went inside to warm up. Yes, winter was my favorite season, but I always loved to treat myself to a hot chocolate whenever it was cold. Taking off my fur coat and changing into more comfortable clothes, I went to the kitchen to prepare my treat. After it was done, I made myself all comfortable in front of the fire and TV hoping to find something interesting to watch.

But all I remember is that I fell asleep and my background shifted…

* * *

_Comments/ Reviews/ Love/ Hate/ Criticism / Etc - Gladly Accepted C:_


	4. Chapter 3 - A Guardian

Jack left puzzled. Why couldn't he couldn't freeze my shoes in place he did not understand. But no matter, he had to rush to North's place. The Guardian of Memories mentioned something about a gathering to discuss the success of defeating Pitch and their routines with the Man in Moon. Now that Jack was a guardian, he had to be filled in with all the roles.

As soon as Jack reached North's toy factory, a Yeti frantically started to wave at him. Jack shrugged and followed the furry toy master.

"Hey, Phil! What's up?" Jack never understood what the Yetis were telling, but that didn't stop him from asking questions. The creatures guided Jack to the meeting spot and left.

"Oh! Jack Frost! Now we can begin!" North greeted the newest guardian and turned to face the globe. As always Sandy was slightly napping while floating and Tooth was giving orders to her mini personas. And Bunnymund, well he was leaning against the back wall and slowly he was slowly munching a carrot.

" 'Ellow mate! How've been lately?"

"Oh you know! Snow balls and fun times." Jack grinned back at the over sized Bunny.

"Quite the chit-chattering! Now work we do!" A thick Russian accent was heard and suddenly all the guardians faced the globe. Yet something was off.

The Moon shine from atop and its light molded above the markings of the guardians pulling out the pillar of choosing. All the guardians were shocked.

"What is wrong Moony? What is big news?"

"Yea Pitch is long gone in burrow dragged there by his own fears!" Bunnymund mentioned.

The pillar's crystal shone a bright light blue and soon a figure was forming. Jack could not believe his eyes. It was the same young woman he met today. The same person he couldn't touch with his ice and weird dragons adored her. Yet, Jack did not say a word, he just gasped. The light figure was a young lady with extremely long hair. From her left hand, what seemed like sand or sparkles, flew off into the air and with her right hand she was touching the muzzle of a medium sized dragon that was coiled around her. Santa's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Ah! Esther Dreamwalker!" Yet, a frown clouded the Christmas Father's face. He turned to face the Moon. "But she never wanted to be one and you know that better than anyone!"

"Whoa whoa whoa… Waaait a second!" Bunnymund snapped. "Who is she?"

"Indeed, who is she? " Backed up Tooth with all of her little humming replicas.

Yet as soon as North tried to face them, the Moon beam of light shifted and curved, shadowing what seemed to be words. 'Hurry – Danger'.

"No time! If Moony says it's danger then we have to hurry!"And he took his coat, staggering towards the sleigh. "Everyone to the sleigh!"

* * *

In a small home, where the fire was still glowing and mocking the already burnt wood and the TV was singing, a figure was starting to form out of the shadows. I was asleep, curled up in a ball like a little kitten while still holding my cup of hot cocoa. I had golden sand over my head symbolizing a dragon flying in little circles and a bigger one sitting and watching the young ling.

"Oh such a sweet dream. Mother and cub I suppose…" Amber eyes glowed and fire light reflected on Pitch's face as he was stepping closer to me. "Too bad it will have to end right…"And he slightly bend down, extending an arm towards my dream. "…here!" His tone became crude and nearly touched the golden sand when he was knocked down and thrown away in the kitchen, taking down with him the tabled an all of the pots and bowls , smashing into tiny pieces.

A deep terrifying snarl mixed with a very threatening growl dominated the room. I slightly opened my eyes, far too sleepy to realize what was going on. Pitch did not even realize he got hit and smacked away like a tiny fly. He never expected it. He simply put a hand on his temple and opened his eyes. He saw a pair of, what looked like to him, gigantic paws that were armed with scales and very long and sharp claws. The Nightmare Conjurer gasped and slowly raised his amber gaze. Before him was a dragon, fully fledged, with thick scales, sharp teeth and claws. And it didn't look too happy to see an intruder. Two pair of horns oh his head, behind what seemed to be the start of a scaled mane and one in the middle of his cranium. Its eyes were deep blue and its constitution was made of a mixture between bluish silver sand and something that had the texture similar to the ones crystals have. The wings were slightly opened, blocking the exit through the door and all four legs were ready to pounce. Yet it stood there eyeing down Pitch with both hatred and might. The Nightmare King was at a loss. He tried to make a move but it only angered the dragon more as it started to snarl louder and toss its tail from one side to the other. Pitch tried to sink into the shadows yet the dragon snapped and nearly bit his head off. This time the creature did not want to risk it and his claws were ready to strike.

"Snowflake…"I mumbled and the dragon stopped dead in tracks. Didn't move one more scale until I was next to it, half asleep and puzzled.

"What is going on here?"


End file.
